


Boke Hinata

by iKrazybear (Hyuuwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuwi/pseuds/iKrazybear
Summary: Hinata finds his growing feelings would lead him to confess...





	Boke Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Super short story! Hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> (wooooooooo ENJOY!~)  
> ((KageHina))

Hinata, a pretty open and hyperactive boy, was shy about admitting a single thing, and that was that he felt that his feelings for a particular someone on the team, Kageyama, was growing. Kageyama and him both had a special interaction from the very start, and even though Kageyama was basically a cold-hearted person to everyone and everything except for maybe animals which he seemed to have a soft spot for, over time, he grew more and more open to Hinata. These two boys were basically polar opposites, but like an old couple. they adapted to each other.

 

Hinata came up with several scenarios in his mind (this was surprising because it seemed that it was rare that he ever used the head that got hit so many times) about how to confess to Kageyama how he felt. But he also worried about how he would react and if they would still be able to connect during volleyball or if he even felt this special feeling as well. This bothered him for so long, so he just decided to just do it already. He was going to ask him out! However, Kageyama  was actually deciding to do the same because he felt the same way.

 

Both of the boys, shy as can be, decided to go ahead and ask after practice. When the time came, they walked up to each other and as Kageyama was saying "oi...", Hinata blurted out the invite first. Kageyama who was flush red and head bowed, didn't expect this. He was suppose to be the one to ask! And they both had the same idea! He was too happy, but keeping it to hiimself. He quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and simply dragged him outside where they could be alone. Hinata thought that he was mad and his face became red and swell as he began to cry. But then Kageyama gently wiped Hinata's tears away, and then punched him on the chest only hard enough to make him hiccup and look up into his raven hair covering his face. Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinata's and roughly and quietly said, "I love you, boke.."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh super short stories.... end so quickly...
> 
> Anywaysss, comment comment comment, please!  
> Give me ideas or your thoughts on this! I'd love to read comments!~


End file.
